Jumping Out
by eversoslightlymad
Summary: Vienna Lestrange has barely any memories of her parents who were sent to prison when she was a child, but she then gets accepted to Hogwarts where she is greatly feared (for her last name) and quite well liked. She meets Harry first, then meets Draco. Que
1. Default Chapter

            She kneeled on her bed, frantically throwing her clothes into the bag. She paused to glance at a pair of ripped jeans, then threw them in also. Reaching around while balancing a pile of books in one hand, she grasped a pair of shoes. She dropped the shoes unceremoniously into her bag, and spread the books out. She slowed down just enough to select the few books she might want. Glancing at the books, she realized the only books she wanted were sad, or written with sick, twisted humor. She gave a sparse smile, and packed them at the bottom of the bag. She decided to toss in her diary, just in case. She rolled of the bed, and grabbed her walkman, her alarm clock, and her whole jewelry chest. Just to be on the safe side, she stepped into her small closet and pulled out two fancy dresses. One was black with red lace trim and a red lace and silk corset built in, and the other was a cute, floor-length pink dress with gold and white trim. She snapped the dresses in, folded, and threw in hair clips and other little knick-knacks. Packing this fast wasn't really hard for her, considering that she didn't have much to pack. 

"One pair of shoes isn't going to be enough." She said, voice low.

Worriedly, she ran a hand through her black tresses, with their two pink streaks in front, and grabbed all her shoes. One pair of slippers, a pair of high-heels for each dress, low boots, high boots, and a pair of platform shoes. And of course, flip-flops. She was already wearing a pair of pink and black sneakers. She pulled on her black and grey Quicksilver sweatshirt, and her black jeans. She made certain that she had her lucky underwear on, (Red, lacy and low-cut), and then she quickly did up the clasps on the bag. 

She heard footsteps just as she shoved the bag under the bed, and flopped back onto it, holding her two prize possessions, a beautifully intricate china ballerina, and a rag-doll that she had had for as long as she could remember. Thoughtfully, as the foot-steps neared the door, she stroked the long, red-yarn hair of her doll. The eyes were large black buttons, and the mouth was stitched into a smirk with fine thread. The outfit was a red, white and black rag-dress with black and white striped socks. Of course, the patent-leather Mary-Jane shoe's couldn't be forgotten. 

"Vienna! What are you doing up here? You know that it is dinner time! AND you missed your daily prayers!" The woman shouted. She had a stern face, and was dressed in a traditional black and white nun's uniform. Her black shoes clicked loudly, and if one had to listen to them for too long they would most likely get a tic. Vienna pretended to wince.

"Oh, ma'am, I'm so sorry. May the Lord forgive me," She said smiling and standing up, "For my insolence. I'll go down to dinner right now."

"But," The nun interrupted, "As a punishment, you must miss the few moments left of dinner. Go to study hall right now, and change into some PROPER clothes for once, will you? You KNOW that it is visiting day." She snapped irritably, swatting Vienna with her cane. 

"Ow!" Vienna yelled, rubbing her thigh where she had gotten hit. Hopefully it wouldn't bruise, or the nuns would have hell to pay. 

            She ran quickly down the hall, skidding into the bathroom, dodging the shouting nun yelling after her. 

"Come out!" The Mother shouted through the door.

"I will once I'm cute!" She yelled back. "I'll be down for the visiting, don't worry." 

"Fine!" The Mother yelled. 

Vienna leaned against one of the many cold iron sinks, looking around. This was one of the best orphanages in town, yet she hated it so much that it almost made her sick. She quickly applied mascara and some charcoal eye-shadow, lightly dusted over the lids. She opened her eyes again, looking at her stony silver eyes in the cracked mirror. She ran a hand over her sweatshirt, feeling for her most precious possession.

The letter.

It welcomed her to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it was her only hope in these days. She didn't want to be adopted by some family who wanted to dress her up in short pink dresses and Mary-Jane shoes and show her off.

So she called on an old favor.

She placed her hand on the old mirror, feeling the glass spread out thin and smooth under her long, delicate fingers. A pianist's fingers, many people had told her. She gave a little smile, her full crimson-painted lips spreading in a rare grin. She reflected on her parents. 

She had always known that they were different, and she could vaguely remember them surrounded by shining lights, heads lolling unpleasantly as they were carted off to prison. This was her only memory of them. Some people, whom others called Aurors were the ones directing the whole thing. She had screamed and wailed, kicked, scratched and bit, but she was still carried off to this home. 

Of course, she hadn't made it easy for the nuns, but she was still going to miss them a bit, she supposed.

Eh, who was she kidding? She wasn't going to miss them at all. They had made her life hell, as far and for as long as she could remember.

There had been one family whom she had remember, namely because of their hair. Lucius Malfoy had had the most spectacular hair, shimmering white-blond. When she was four, the year her parents were taken away, she had grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled it out. Instead of yelling or cursing, he had just laughed. She had later done the same to the highly stylized tresses of Narcissa Malfoy, whom had swung her around in a circle giggling merrily in her wonderful, feminine voice. 

So, she wrote a letter, and sent it to them.

She covered it in stamps, just to be careful.

It had obviously gotten there, because Lucius had written her a short note saying he would be glad to take her to school with his son. He also had included a short response to the thirteen stamps she used, asking her why she didn't just use an owl.

An owl? Why use an owl when she could irritate him to now end by getting it delivered the Muggle way? 

She grinned. 

Family favors really got you places, she reflected.

She took her hand off the mirror, and flung the door to the bathroom open. She strutted into the hall, and grabbed her bag. She wrote a brief note.

_Gone for milk._

_Will be back in a year, Love Vienna. _


	2. Chapter Two

Vienna strutted into the hallway, sending a dangerous glare around to any children that might be in her way. As it was, she was alone. She looked at the long sloping staircase that led to the foyer, and she rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to go down and mingle with visitors. Instead, she walked back to her bedroom. She looked around, sighing. She really would miss the old place. Well, maybe not. Oh well. She carefully wrapped her china and rag dolls in an old sweatshirt, and packed them into the duffel bag also. She opened the window and let the air hit her face, whipping around and shifting her hair from their normally tightly sprayed and gelled curls. She tossed a sheet over the sill, and tied it to the old metal bed. She wrapped her bag under her arm, and slid down the sheet. She saw a car's lights flash over her once in a wash of bright light, and she blinked. She saw a wannabe-mother-and-father looking at her. "Oh, hello. I was just sneaking out. Can you please tell the Nunny's (a childhood nickname for them) that Vienna said hi? Thanks." She stated, leaving the gobstruck couple staring at her. She struck off down the cobble-stone street, whistling merrily and dancing a bit as the warm air swirled around her shirt, lifting it in folds, creasing it back and forth against her skin. She pulled a piece of bubble-gum from her pocket and chewed it, sending forth a large purple bubbles, shocked stares, and loud pops in her wake. She finally reached the limits of town, and looked back on the small busy-city. She gave it a true smile, something she didn't do often, then turned away from it for the last time. ----- She leaned against the tree, laying dead in the center of the pasture. She had been waiting for a half-an-hour, yet no one had come. Not the Malfoy's son, Draco, who she had never met even though he was her age, not Lucius Malfoy, and certainly not Narcissa Malfoy. She was just about to get up and leave, when she heard a soft chuckle from behind her. "Why, hello Vienna. I see you've grown quite a bit since the tiny raven-haired tot you were the last time I've seen you." A cold voice whispered, with a hit of malice. "What's it to you? Let's go!" She said, looking around her. She still couldn't see anything. Or anyone, for that matter. "So impatient! Well, come then." That odd voice came again. Vienna threw her eyes to the heavens, and saw a pale glimmering at the top of the tree. Lucius was looking at her, a broom in hand. "You obviously aren't the most careful child, Vienna. If I were you, I'd watch myself more carefully." "Let's just go!" She shouted, scaling the tree. "No need. I'll come down to you. Save you the trouble." He laughed loudly, gliding down on his broom. "You want me to ride a floating piece of wood?" "It's either that, or just not going to Hogwarts." "Oh, this is so screwed. Oh well." She hissed with laughter, sliding on behind him and pulling her hands deep into the folds of his cloak. "To Malfoy Manor!" ----- Lucius shot into the air, and she screamed with delight. She could hear him laughing at her naievity, and she rolled her eyes. It seemed that the flight was short for her, but Lucius seemed to be getting tenser and tenser until they reached home. "Why so up-tight, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked. "Lucius. And just because there are no Aurors chasing me currently, that doesn't mean that they won't be soon." "Care to explain?" She inquired as they sauntered up the marble walk arm in arm. She paused to look at two statues of elves guarding the doors. One was a fierce woman warrior with a bow and arrow ready to shoot. The other was a delicate elven man, stone like his partner, with small needles ready to throw. "Not really." He threw open the doors of his home, and she gasped. The beautiful black tiles and silver-y-grey walls were adorned with deep crimson curtains. Many portraits of Malfoy's glared down at her. Suddenly she realized that she felt both and home and lost. The first day she had arrived at the orphanage she had been shunned by the children, until she became the leader. She kept her memories to herself carefully, chosing not to share anything. She remember wands, slowly, and everything came back to her. Wands, brooms, and even the talking portraits that had adorned the walls of her family home. "Are you quite alright?" Lucius asked worriedly, looking as though he though she might barf all over his precious persian carpet. The first day she had gotten to the Nunnery Hell-Hole, as she called it, the children had jostled her. They puhsed, shoved, pinched and taunted. They were cruel and aloof, yet inside they were broken as she was. She soon learned what acceptable behavior was, then veered off that path. Yet sometimes she wondered what it would be like to have parents... "I'm fine!" She snapped, looking up the staircase. Narcissa was looking down at her, wearing a wine colored dress that perfectly matched the decor, her golden curls falling down to her shoulders. Vienna could smell the delicate perfurme wafting down, like flowers and death mixed together in an enticing invitation. Narcissa waved, parting her full cherry-lips in a bell-like laugh. She flew down the stairs and enveloped Vienna in her first real hug in seven years, which she returned gratefully. "Did Lucius get you here safely?" "Quite-" She yawned, realizing she was about to drop where she stood. "Oh dear! Let's get you into bed!" Narcissa exclaimed, pulling Lucius along behind her. Vienna followed diligently, noting the way Lucius didn't really seem to care what Narcissa did, and also the way that the house, on this floor at least, was composed of small sitting and dining rooms. Narcissa showed her into a room that was all varying shades of pink, lace, and white carpeting. A huge, single sheet-glass window took up the northern wall, and a fireplace faced the bed. Two arm chairs, a couch, a coffee table, a dresser, a few mirrors and other various "lady-like" frilly furniture were scattered in the most popular ways across the whole place. Three doors, the one where Lucius held Narcissa against him, the bathroom and the vanity/walk-in-closet were on the southern wall. A large portrait of a young girl giggled at her pleasantly. All of the pictures were woman in Victorian dress, or of mermaids and fairies. They were all blonde. ALL of them. Let me repeat this, to stress it. ALL! "It's stunning." Vienna said, dropping her bag at the end of the bed. "Yes, yes. I love this room also! Do you have pyjamas?" Narcissa asked. "The toiletries are already in the bathroom," She said gesturing to the door, "and there is a set of pyjamas in the vanity room. Goodnight!" A bit overwhelmed, Vienna blinked. "Thank you so much for all of this...the room is lovely." She said, the best she could muster at one in the morning. "I'll see you at breakfast!" Narcissa cried, and walked off down the dark, forboding hall. "Goodnight, pleasant dreams." Stated the elegant figure of Lucius Malfoy, still silent and cold. Vienna walked up to him. "'Night." She said, giving his hair a good yank and closing the door. ----- A/N *does happy dance* YAY! My second chapter! Finally...sorry. I know it's not very clear yet, but everything about her past with be explained, including her parents. I hope you liked it! Special thanks to Amber, a great friend, Mallory, my best friend. CutebutPsycho: NYAYAHA! This is for you! *sob* cheeseroxmysox: *two sobs* Small lizard...you have much to learn. SacredMagyck: THANK YOU!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Vienna woke up the next morning, with a bright splash of sunlight picking out golden threads in the bedding and everything that she hadn't noticed. She curled her toes in delight, and looked out the HUGE window. She saw Lucius and a boy with matching hair throwing a ball about on broomsticks, and she realized the boy looked almost exactly like Lucius. Probably Draco, who she barely remembered.  
  
She walked into the bathroom, which was off to one side of the room after rolling out of bed and lying on the sun-warmed carpet for a while. She filled the huge sunken marble bathtub, and let the bubble bath envelop her.  
  
She heard the shifting of fabric, and she whirled to face the door, accidently splashing the soap in her eyes.  
  
"It's just me, dear." Came a voice from behind her.  
  
She cursed, wiping the stinging substance from her eyes.  
  
A portrait behind her was smiling kindly down at her, pale violet eyes and light brown, almost gold hair pleasantly shining. She was wearing a red and gold, silk and taffeta, taffeta and silk construction. It looked uncomfortable, but almost ungodly beautiful.  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks. Just you. Just-BLOODY-you. " Vienna spat.  
  
"Be nice, love." The portrait said, frowning down on her. "It's not becoming for a girl your age to be cursing."  
  
"Do I really care?" She asked sarcastically. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly normal."  
  
"Well, once you're cleaned up, you'll do quite nicely as Draco's girlfriend."  
  
"Ha!" She laughed, actually warming up and into a better mood.  
  
"Well, you would!" The portrait laughed.  
  
"Him? I don't even remember him. All I want now is a BIG piece of bacon and my spell-books."  
  
"Well, you don't really need to remember him. You'll meet him soon enough." The portrait smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Oh...thanks for explaining. You're such a big help."  
  
"I'm just going to warn you against one thing...do not question the Malfoy's. At least Lucius or Draco. They tend to get arrogant, and if you burst their bubble..." The portrait drew a finger across her throat and pretended to fall over.  
  
Vienna laughed, rolling about in the bubble bath.  
  
"Maybe I should go down for some breakfast...I guess I'll be seeing you later?" She asked the portrait.  
  
"Of course dear, of course."  
  
-----  
  
Vienna dried off, wrapping a fluffy white towel around her chest. She sauntered into the bedroom, searching around in her bag. She felt around until she felt her hand hit something cold and plastic.  
  
Her secret weapon.  
  
"Teeheehee..." She laughed evilly, pulling it out.  
  
In her hand lay a miniature stereo, that was able to blow music loud enough to shake the floor of the nunnery.  
  
Here, it might be able to shake the bedside table.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA!!!" She screamed in raucous laughter. She threw out her clothes on the bed, keeping in mind that she was going shopping for a wand and all the other necessities for wizarding life today.  
  
Of course, she had to be an eye-catcher. So, she pulled out a grey and red pleated miniskirt, (and I mean REALLY mini), A straightening iron, red hair dye, (for one day only, of course), and a black long-sleeved shirt.  
  
Not just any black sleeved shirt, her lucky one.  
  
Meaning, it had a daringly low-plunging neckline, and the sleeves were made of mesh with fishnet sewn over hands, to seem like the sleeves were even longer than they were.  
  
She walked into the bathroom again, and by the time she was done changing and doing her hair, the portrait was cringing and begging her to wear something decent.  
  
"And why would I do that?" She asked, giving a saucy flip of her skirt.  
  
"Ughn..." The portrait muttered turning away.  
  
-----  
  
"Narcissa?" Vienna asked, walking through the halls barefoot. "Where aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrreeeeeee you?"  
  
A portrait that just happened to be Lucius's father caught sight of her outfit quickly, and decided to bring it up with her.  
  
"That's indecent! What are you? A courtesan?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A WHORE!" It shouted, raising a pale blond eyebrow up at her. The females tittered in the background, and the one that was obviously his wife nodded her agreement.  
  
"Well OBVIOUSLY you have never seen true fashion, soooo...STUFF IT!" She yelled.  
  
All the portraits gasped.  
  
"You...you'll pay for that one!" He shouted.  
  
"I'll start worrying when I start caring." She remarked, off-hand.  
  
-----  
  
"Vienna!" Narcissa said gratefully, having finally found her.  
  
"Bloody...long...hallways..." Vienna pouted, panting from her run from one end to another.  
  
"Why-ever were you running?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Well...uh...you see...there was this picture...and I threw a lamp at it...and it broke...and well...IT SAID IT WOULD TELL LUCIUS AND HE'LL KILL ME!" She shouted. "ALL I WANTED WAS TO GO SHOPPING!!!"  
  
"Oh silly, you must have run into Alexander's portrait," Narcissa said to Vienna's bright, brazen gaze. "Lucius's father. He tends to be rather snappish. And come along, let's get you those books you wanted! If we get to Diagon Alley on time, we can meet up with Draco and Lucius. Maybe you'll make some new friends!" She said, cheerily chattering.  
  
"Yay. Okay...books."  
  
-----  
  
Vienna decided to do Narcissa's makeup, telling her that she just looked too prissy, and that she wouldn't be caught dead with her if she didn't lighten up. With much reluctance, Narcissa gave in. Narcissa would not let Vienna streak her hair with purple, though. She would have to save that as a quest for another day. In the end, she lined Narcissa's eyes in a shocking turquoise, added a gem to the corner of each eye, and with a tap of Narcissa's wand, she turned Narcissa's un-naturally long eyelashes a vivid blue. She had to get one of her own outfits, since Narcissa's were all WAY TOO preppy! She ended up convincing Narcissa, through some miracle, into a hip-hugging blue skirt that went to her ankles, and a beautiful blue sweater that accentuated her golden curls.  
  
"Shall we?" Narcissa asked, trying not to laugh at her reflection.  
  
Vienna added some crimson eyeliner, red, spidery eyeshadow, a black heart tattoo to her cheek. On a last thought, she added ruby-looking gems to the corners of her eyes also.  
  
After fluffing her kinky, shoulder-length hair and eyebrow-length bangs, she pulled on some red leather boots and kissed her dark red lips together.  
  
"Let's hit the shops!" 


	4. Chapter Four

With a small smile, Narcissa flooed them both to the Leaky Cauldron, where they swept through, both wearing identical sneers.  
  
"Now Vienna dear, do you remember how to get into Diagon Alley?" Narcissa asked Vienna as she tapped the bricks in the correct order.  
  
"No...well, now I do. Come on. Let's go turn some heads!" Vienna grinned, and bared her teeth in something resembling a friendly snarl, if that is at all possible.  
  
Narcissa let her in, then faded off to go find Lucius.  
  
-----  
  
Vienna walked through the streets, not bothering to look at the angry glares girls gave her as their boyfriends turned to stare at her, not bothering to even make eye contact with the boys themselves.  
  
She stopped, leaning against a wall, to draw a few Galleons out of her purse, before strutting into Madame Malkin's, which, she knew from Lucius, would outfit her for her year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Good evening, dear. Please step up onto that stool. What type of fabric would you like?" Madame Malkin asked her.  
  
"Silk. And a velvet cloak. And then whatever required robes there are." Vienna said with a yawn, dropping a fifteen Galleon's onto the counter with an air of disdainful grace.  
  
"Coming up!" Madame Malking said as she bustled off to find the fabric Vienna had requested.  
  
She looked around the shop, already bored, and brushed her bangs out of her eyes just as they fell right back in place.  
  
A boy with emerald green eyes, and a cute, tentative smile watched her with glasses that hung of the edge of a small and straight nose.  
  
"Hey...I'm Vienna. Nice to meet you." She said, stretching her hand out to him.  
  
"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you to. Are you going to Hogwarts?" He asked.  
  
"Well, unless something happens, yep. I'll assume that you already go there?" She asked, eyeing his Gryffindor patch, and, along with the patch, his long and lean body.  
  
"Yeah, I do. You'll like it there. It's nice."  
  
"Any tips for a newbie?" Vienna asked with a flirty smile, and she had to refrain from laughing when he swallowed hard.  
  
"Well...not many, but try to be as polite as you can around Snape, and avoid Malfoy?"  
  
"Why? What's wrong with Malfoy?"  
  
"He's such a prick...so self-centered and irritating."  
  
"Lucky me. I'm living with him and his parents."  
  
Harry literally froze. This girl lived with the Malfoys? Couldn't be...she was friendly, cute, and she WASN'T blonde!  
  
"You're...living with him?"  
  
"Uh huh. I kinda showed up yesterday with Lucius, but Draco was already off in his room doing something. Who knows what? Anyway, the house is HUGE! It's like the orphanage, except ten times bigger!"  
  
"The...orphanage?" Harry asked, giving her a curious look."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I lived there because my parent's are the Lestranges. They're in Azkaban for God-knows-what. I'm not even sure. Haven't seen them since I was four. Don't really care to see them again, either."  
  
Harry nodded slightly uncomfortably.  
  
"I'm not a Death Eater, you know! I'm not going to attack you the minute your back is turned."  
  
Harry laughed, and while it sounded stupid, he was actually quite relieved.  
  
Vienna handed him a card with an address, and her cell phone number. "Call me. I'll be at that address...over break I'm throwing a huge party at the Manor. Be there, and bring friends." Vienna said, blowing him a kiss as Madame Malkin handed her her robes.  
  
"Do the Malfoy's know you're having a party?"  
  
"Not yet! See 'ya! Or...better yet, why don't you show me around?"  
  
"Alright." Harry nodded, paying for his robes and walking out of the shop with her, trying valiantly not to look down her low-cut shirt, but was losing the battle.  
  
-----  
  
Vienna took Harry's arm and grinned as a blush crept up his cheeks.  
  
"Harry!" A boy with flaming red hair called out as he rushed up, with a bushy haired girl behind him.  
  
"You know, she could be quite pretty if...well...after about an hour of work she could be..." Vienna murmured under her breath.  
  
"Ron, Hermione...meet Vienna."  
  
"Muh...I mean, hi...Vienna..." Ron stammered, looking at her, starting with the knee-length boots, and the strip of skin between the mini-skirt and the boots, then up to the plunging neckline of the shirt. His eyes hovered there for a while.  
  
Then his eyes looked at her delicate face, with it's full lips, and long red eyelashes, along with the gleaming orange eyes, thanks to color contacts.  
  
She gave him a quick kiss on each cheek, which caused his skin, ears, and the back of his neck, to turn as red as his hair.  
  
"Hey. I'm Vienna Lestrange," Vienna said, and elaborated at the look on Hermione's face, "Yes, my parent's are in Azkaban. No, I'm not a Death Eater. No, I will not kill you in your sleep. I won't kill you period, unless you make me. Ummmm...well. Let's see. Oh, yes. I'm living with the Malfoy's temporarily. No, I'm NOT evil."  
  
Hermione nodded blankly, and Vienna slung her arms around Harry and Ron's waists.  
  
-----  
  
Lucius looked on in horror as Vienna walked towards him, chatting happily with Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Of ALL the people she had to make friends with...  
  
Draco watched her with interest. She was very pretty, and very...curvy. Yes, that's how he'd put it. Curvy.  
  
-----  
  
"Ugh. That's Malfoy...that smarmy little git, over there." Ron pointed out.  
  
"...Muh..." Vienna trailed off, mouth open.  
  
Harry blinked, and Ron stared.  
  
Hermione gawked.  
  
Draco had gotten leaner, more muscle-y, and overall more gorgeous. He didn't look like a rat anymore, as he had finally grown into the sharp angles of his face.  
  
His eyes were less squinty, now they were large and doe-like, shining with silver hatred as he saw the three, and smiled flirtatiously at Vienna.  
  
He was wearing a tight black sweater made of the finest silken cashmere, and black slacks with a robe over it all, half-buttoned.  
  
"What are YOU staring at, Malfoy?" Ron asked, recovering himself enough to shoot this out.  
  
Harry glared.  
  
Hermione blinked, and valiantly tried not to stare at his newly developed abs.  
  
"Her." Draco said simply, letting his voice trail off in a silken drawl.  
  
"God, he's hot..." Vienna said, eyes wide.  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
"I just said that out loud, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes." Draco answered, laughing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Vienna felt her cheeks burning. "Well...um...yes. Hi. I'm Vienna. I'm living with you."  
  
Everyone burst out laughing at the look on Lucius's face...a look of complete mortification.  
  
"What HAPPENED to your hair? It used to be nice and black...not...not..."  
  
"Red? I think it's sexy. And plus, I like it kinky."  
  
Draco snickered. "I'll make sure to remember that when I show you my bedroom."  
  
Harry looked stunned for a moment, Hermione reddened, and Ron just didn't get it.  
  
It took a while for Vienna to understand, and then she walked up to Draco.  
  
"You arrogant...you...YOU ACTUALLY THINK I'D SLEEP WITH YOU?"  
  
Draco took a hurried step back, wondering why she was freaking out.  
  
Vienna let her hand fly, and suddenly Draco was blinking back stars on the ground, a red hand-shaped bruise on his face.  
  
"I WAS JOKING!" He bellowed in return, rising to his full height of 5' 11".  
  
"NOT FUNNY!" She yelled, and at her height of five foot two, she was quite tiny compared to him.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY FACE! PERSONAL...SPACE!" He yelled, backing away, waving a bag of books at her feebly.  
  
Vienna rolled her eyes. "Dumb blond."  
  
"Oh no she did not." Lucius and Draco both hissed, eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry all backed off nervously.  
  
Vienna started to laugh.  
  
"You look like evil little rats when you do that!"  
  
"Little? I am six feet two inches tall, my dear. I'm a foot taller than you." Lucius snapped.  
  
"But in heart I'm ten feet taller," She laughed, then started to sing a Veggie Tales song. "You're big, but He's bigger. And when I think of him, I reconsider. Little guys can do big things to. You're tall, and I'm little. My head only comes to your middle...but little guys can do...little guys can do..." She trailed off, singing the chorus.  
  
"LITTLE GUYS CAN DO BIG THINGS TOO!!!" She belted out to finish the song.  
  
Draco twitched.  
  
"What...was THAT?' Lucius demanded, trying not to laugh.  
  
"It was Veggie Tales. Something your STUPID BLOND MIND COULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" She yelled, laughing.  
  
Lucius shook his head sadly.  
  
Draco sat down, not sure of what to do with this girl.  
  
"Oh. My God. Twins. HOT twins." Vienna stammered as Fred and George sauntered over, staring at Lucius, who was quickly popping some Prozac, and Draco, who was banging his head against a wall.  
  
"Inbreeding." They both said at once.  
  
Vienna laughed silkily. "Hey. I'm Vienna. If you're not busy later tonight, would you mind falling madly in love with me?"  
  
The twins burst out laughing, and Vienna smirked at Draco.  
  
"Hey...can I stay at your place until the start of the school year?" Vienna asked Ron casually. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor."  
  
"Sure! You can have my bed! Whatever you want!" A very-red Ron pushed out of his mouth with much difficulty.  
  
"Bye Lucius! Bye Draco! I'll be with the Weasleys until the school year! Love you all. Mwah!" She shouted, blowing them a kiss as she sauntered off with the others.  
  
"How could you pass up a chance to see Draco in the shower?" Hermione hissed.  
  
"HERMIONE!" All the boys yelled.  
  
"Well, there IS the prefect's bathroom, isn't there?" Vienna asked with a smirk.  
  
"So, Vienna, what house do you want to be in?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well, I wanna be in Gryffindor, though Slytherin has some REALLY hot guys. But if I go there...you know the rap on that house."  
  
"Yep." They all answered solemnly.  
  
Vienna suddenly dashed into a shop, and ran back out. "Sorry guys. Had to grab my books...I forgot them there." She said with a wink.  
  
Ron took her books for her, grinning as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
-----  
  
They arrived at the Burrow via floo powder, and Vienna fell, caughing, straight onto Bill Weasley, his head pressed right into the plunging neckline of her shirt.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Vienna screamed, standing up VERY quickly, and succeeded in falling backwards into Bill's arms again as she tripped.  
  
Bill laughed, and helped her stand on her dangerously high boots.  
  
Vienna quickly pulled off her boots and dropped them inside the door, along with the other muddy shoes, the red vinyl standing out brilliantly.  
  
She pulled her skirt down, back gave up everytime the door opened and it blew up. "I HATE THIS OUTFIT!" She shouted spontaneously, kicking the wall.  
  
"I like it." Harry said flirtatiously.  
  
"Ugh. You're SUCH a GUY!" Vienna snapped, and sat in a chair, scowling just as Mrs. Weasley walked in with a bunch of groceries.  
  
"Quick! Hide! Mum'll kill us if she sees what you're wearing..." George hissed, pushing her into a closet.  
  
"Eep!" Vienna said, caught in the coasts upside down.  
  
"Hey mum." Fred greeted his mother, leaning against the door.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at everyone's faces, then flung open the door to the closet, knocking Fred over.  
  
Vienna coughed, and fell onto the ground, butt sticking up into the air, her hair so red that it was redder than even Ginny's, who stared on in horror.  
  
Vienna took one look at Mrs. Weasley's stern and shocked face, and then let the waterworks flow.  
  
"I di-didn't mean to...I'm...I'm sorry, b-but your sons....looked so f-f- friendly...and the M-Malfoy's w-were so h-horrible..." Vienna sobbed into a handkerchief, as everyone but Mrs. Weasley had to hide grins.  
  
"The Malfoys? Whatever happened, dearie?" Molly asked, gathering Vienna into a hug, groceries forgotten.  
  
"T-They were awful...D-D-Draco w-wouldn't leave me alone, a-and...Lucius...h-h- he's so m-m-m-mean...But I asked if I could come...and your sons...understood...they're so nice...not like..." She pretended to sob again, and whispered the next name she said like it was scary, "Draco..."  
  
"Oh, you poor dear. And WHAT are you wearing?" Mrs. Weasley asked, eyes suddenly hardened.  
  
"They MADE me wear it!" She screamed, sobbing again.  
  
Molly gave her a hug, then patted her head. "I'll go get some tea."  
  
Vienna stood up and bowed when Mrs. Weasley left.  
  
"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen."  
  
(A/N: Hehehehe. I love Vienna. Thanks for the reviews, guys. Sending love to: Zandra, Nuala, and Bambi. grin Love you ALL!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Vienna was having a grand old time at the Weasley residence. It was cozy and warm, cramped in the most lovely way. The Malfoy's home and been cold and closed off, aloof. She just ADORED it here.  
  
"Have another portion, dearie." Molly Weasley said, tipping fourths onto Vienna's plate.  
  
She gobbled them down and started on fifths, grinning at the guys who stared at her voracious eating habits.  
  
"You know, Ginny...you should wear tans and golds. It would bring out the natural highlights in your hair. And Hermione, you should STOP wearing tans and golds. Wear blue." She happily, shoving eggs into her mouth. "I've got to start packing my stuff. My supplies are still in your room, right guys?" She inquired to Harry and Ron.  
  
They both nodded, laughing. She had become a quick friend.  
  
"You HAVEN'T PACKED?" Molly Weasley screeched, swooping down like a bird of prey onto Vienna.  
  
"Um...no?" She asked, shrinking down. She sprinted up the stairs quickly to avoid having to get stuck with doing the dishes, and threw the door to Harry and Ron's room open.  
  
She pulled her trunks out from under the bed, folding her exotic and bright silks and velvets into heaps of expensive fabric, delicate lace poking out every now and then. She heaped the gems and jewelry the Malfoy's had literally showered on her into a corner with a smirk, and tossed her books in. She set out an outfit for the next day, and a bottle of hairdye. She tossed a cloak over the outfit so that no one would see it until tomorrow, then set about packing her cauldron and other such things. With great love and care, she placed her rag doll and her china ballerina into a pile of soft velvet and old lace, then shut the lid after spreading her gold cloak over everything, especially the dolls, to keep the dust off.  
  
She ran downstairs in half an hour, smiling, dressed in a pair of boxers and a white wife-beater.  
  
She sat promptly in Fred and George's laps with a flirty smile, an arm around both of them.  
  
"So everyone...ready for school?"  
  
-----  
  
The next morning Vienna woke up grumpily, rolling out of bed onto the floor, and from the floor into the hallway, and from the hallway to the staircase which she bumped down on her butt, then once more fell asleep in front of the fire, wrapped in blankets.  
  
"UP!" Molly Weasley yelled, shaking her out of the blankets and shooing her up the stairs.  
  
Vienna's eyes went wide, and Molly was hit with the full impact of what a strange color they were. A lovely deep violet shade, with traces of lavendar, and very prominent streaks of a blazing, neon orange.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up..." Vienna yawned, tottering back upstairs, grabbing her clothes, and claiming the bathroom.  
  
She washed the red dye out quickly, and replaced it with a vivid, neon blue. She pulled her hair into two long pigtails, and wove black ribbons through them, leaving her hair with it's natural waves and ringlets. She gelled her hair so that the long bangs tapered down to points on either side of her eyes, which she lined in dark black thickly, bringing out her stunning eyes once more, and icy silver-white eyeshadow. She tipped the eyeshadow with blue. She put blue glittering, sparkling mascara on her eyelashes, and pulled out her dark-red lip-liner. She traced it on VERY lightly, then spread icy pink lip-gloss on so that her lips had a wonderful, doll-like effect. Her skin was naturally eerily white, and went well with the makeup. She slipped into a tight blouse, but it's sleeves hooked at her shoulders with intricate clasps. The sleeves themselves were a sheer blue silk, and they tied at her wrists. A slit ran from the shoulder to wrist, leaving the sleeves as larges bells on either side. The top was mainly corset-style, laced with black silk. The pants into which she slipped were tight black jeans, with delicate blue glittering designs of dragons and other such things etched in.  
  
She smiled.  
  
She pulled out her blue vinyl boots, and slipped into them. The heels were low, for pratical walking, and they only rose to mid-calf. Still, she looked lovely.  
  
She grabbed a dusky velvet blue cloak, wrapped herself in it, then dragged her trunk into the chill air where she started off for the car.  
  
-----  
  
The car-ride was filled with exclamations of delight at her outfit, and she left a small black leather bag un-noticed by her feet. When the reached the platform she followed everyone to the train without her usual remarks.  
  
Draco leaned against a wall casually, handsome face upturned into the fall wind.  
  
"I see that you're still alive, blondie." Vienna joked as she stopped by him, waving the others on.  
  
"Alive and kicking."  
  
"That expression always reminded me of Riverdancing, for some reason." She smiled, icy lips curling into a wicked smile.  
  
Thoughtfully he handed her today's paper.  
  
A bold headline sat tilted at the top, as thought the paper had had been rushed out. It was slightly crinkled from coming from Lucius's hand to Draco's, and now to hers.  
  
Death Eater Breakout: Death Eaters escape, high alert.  
  
Some of these Death Eaters include Avery, Nott, and the couple Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange. More names include...  
  
Her mind froze. A faint buzzing was in the back of her head. The two people she loathed with all of her heart, her parents, were back in action. Escaped. And they would most likely want her to follow in their footsteps and become a Death Eater.  
  
She handed it slowly back to Draco with a hateful look in her eyes.  
  
"Well...at least they'll be capture soon." She trailed hopelessly.  
  
Draco, always the one to shatter dreams, spoke. "Not likely."  
  
Vienna thanked him, head cocked to one side listlessly, and stepped onto the train. Many boys turned their heads, but she just stared out the window. One made the unfortunate mistake of approaching.  
  
A sneering Slytherin seventh year (A/N: Wow...onomonopia. I think. Anyway, lots of S's! Heeheehee!) approached her, his friends clustered behind him.  
  
"Hey...wanna come share an apartment with me? I'll ah...show you the ropes of the school." He smirked, one arm near her head as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"No. And as for your ropes, use them to hang yourself. Do us a favour." She threw at him ever-so-casually, expression still blank.  
  
"Are you threatening me?" He hissed, grabbing her arm roughly.  
  
Her eyes flashed, and her hand flicked out, grabbing his neck. Her other hand went to his arm, squeezing until she heard a crack. He winced. She throttled him, then slammed her knee into his groin. She shoved him away from her.  
  
"You'll pay for that one..." He spat viciously.  
  
"Remind me when to start shaking in fear." She laughed loudly, in much better spirits now, as she sauntered into Harry's carriage and began to make small talk.  
  
-----  
  
She couldn't really remember arriving at the school, or being sorted. She remembered the whispers from her name, of how her parents were Death Eaters. She barely heard the hat cry out Slytherin.  
  
Suddenly, it hit her.  
  
Slytherin.  
  
She stood up shocked, terrified to look at her Gryffindor friends faces. She beckoned Crabbe and Goyle to slide over, so she could sit next to Draco. Everyone's eyes were on her, not the new first years. She was a fifth year, along with Draco and Harry. And Ron. And Hermione. And Ginny was a fourth year. All this ran through her mind as Draco turned to her.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"I can't believe I ended up in this House..."  
  
"But I'M in here!" He laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Precisely why I can't believe I ended up in here." She said, but laughed. The people here really were nice, and everyone was engaging her in conversation.  
  
When Harry and Ron and Hermione, the Twee Trio as she had nicknamed them, glided by, giving her an incredulous look, she didn't even look up. She was deep in conversation with Pansy Parkinson about this winter's fashion.  
  
"Actually, I just throw together my own outfits."  
  
"But how do you end up so co-ordinated?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Well, it's just a matter of color-"She laughed, actually happy.  
  
The Dream Team gave her an irritated look and walked off, heads close together.  
  
-----  
  
When they arrived in the Slytherin Common Room, Snape greeted them.  
  
"Geesy-peesy-pudding-and-pie. Can you say, 'Count Dracula'?" Vienna giggled into Draco's ear.  
  
A slight smile crept over his face.  
  
Her neon blue hair stood out like an electric shock against the others, their black robes clashing with her blue ones.  
  
"Ms. Lestrange, I presume?" Snape asked drily.  
  
"The one and only!" She grinned cheekily. "You must be the head of house."  
  
"I am."  
  
Vienna nodded, already bored with this guy.  
  
"I will have to ask you to change into your school robes."  
  
"But-But-But they're so UGLY! They look like yours-I mean..." She gave him an innocent smile, having said just a BIT too much.  
  
"I expect you in uniform tomorrow."  
  
"Yes sir." She sighed. She saluted smartly. "Hup two three four! Troops! Move out!" The Slytherins, stumbling with laughter, followed her to the couches.  
  
She fell asleep on one of the many couches, head pillowed on Draco's shoulder.  
  
-----  
  
(A/N: BAAAAAAMBI! Much love to you. Nuala and my dear Zandra too. Hey...that rhymes! I'M DOCTOR SEUSS!!! And to Prince Patrick, I've got to laugh. Hang me by my toes? You kinky thing, you.) 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, the first class, her first class, was Potions with the Gryffindors. She was paired up with Pansy, and, instead of making the potion they were supposed to, they added the ingredients due to their color, trying to see if they could match the color of a certain Revlon Lipstick shade.

Suddenly, the potion began to burn through the cauldron.

"Eee! It's attacking MY cauldron! IT SHALL PAY!" Vienna yelled, grabbing her wand, shooting random spells in, then just yelling, "STOP STOP STOP!!!"

Of course, the acidic potion tipped over and nearly spilled on her boots.

She gasped.

"It tried to ruin my boots."

"Um...Vienna, the potion fell over. It isn't trying to ruin your boots. But it IS burning through the floor." Pansy said nervously as Snape strode over.

Vienna cocked an eyebrow, and whipped out her wand. Suddenly, the potion went up in roaring flames, singing Harry's eyebrows.

"Sorry Harry..." She giggled, sitting down to re-make the potion.

They finished it just in time, washing their hands and sprinting to the next class. The Gryffindors had finally re-accepted them as humans...if Vienna classified as a human.

"So, Vienna...y'know the ball that's next week?" Harry asked nervously.

"Mmmhmm..." Vienna said nervously. She did NOT want to go with Harry. Well, he was cute, but...she wanted to go with someone else! "Well, actually, can we continue this later? I've got to get going."

That night, Draco, at dinner came up to her. Harry was waiting impatiently behind him, wanting to ask her to the ball. She had so far managed to skirt him with puppy dog eyes and excuses.

One of her excuses stood as follows.

"Erm...diets. P.M.S. I CAN'T TALK NOW!!!" And then she ran off. So now this was his big chance. He had a rose in one hand, and was almost about to deck Malfoy to get him out of his way.

Vienna laughed when she saw Draco, and pretended to kiss him on both cheeks as the upper-class so often do. She began to act like Narcissa did so often:

"Draco, dahling...that cloak...that hair! It all, ALL has to go! What a disaster!"

"Oh, shut up, mother." Draco grinned. He slipped an arm around her waist, and then sneered at Harry, knowing what he wanted.

"So, Vienna, do you have a date for the ball?" Draco asked.

NO NO NO!!! Harry's mind screamed.

"No! Are you proposing something?" She giggled flirtatiously.

"Well..."

"Yes! I'll be your date!" Vienna cried, and fell on his lips.

Draco, shocked, kissed her back, and both he and Vienna cracked up when the whole Hall began to applaud.

Hermione glared at her, and grabbed Ginny's arm. "Stop clapping, it's not funny."

Ginny yanked her arm out of Hermione's grip and cat-called, causing Vienna to blush.

Draco gave a bow with many flourishes on the way down, and Vienna bowed next to him.

Draco nudged her in the ribs. "You're supposed to curtsey. You're FEMALE."

"Well, I'll grow balls later. I'm bowing now."

"..."

"I know. I'm impossible."

"No, you're just confused about your gender."

Later, Vienna gathered her group of girls around her, the ones who hadn't heard. Or had heard, but wanted to hear it from the lucky girl.

"So...ohmigosh! He's so CUTE! You're soooooo lucky." Parvati squealed, clapping.

"Yeah...but I actually kindof feel bad now. Should I have gone with Harry...?"

"No! You've got to leave a guy for us, Vienna!" Lavendar laughed.

Vienna shook her head sadly, but couldn't bite back a laugh. She pulled the robes of her pyjamas around her quickly, and sat Indian-style.

"Okay...now we have the big question, guys." She said.

"What?"

"What are you WEARING???"

"OH MY GOSH! Alright..." Parvati started, and began to talk about her pink dres..

"And another question. Why are you in the Slytherin dorms?" Snape asked from the doorway. "Twenty points from-"

"NO! I let them in!" Vienna said with a cocky smile, and the slightest nod of her head. "Yep."

"No." Snape said, shaking his head. "No, no, no. Why did I get YOU in my house?"

"Because you love me, of course!"

"Get out. Anyone who's not in Slytherin. Just...out. That includes you, Lestrange."

"Eh...too bad. But here! Merry Christmas!" She giggled, pushing a picture of Orlando Bloom into Snape's hands and shutting the door behind him. "Alright girls...the ball is in a week."

"What about tests?" Asked a pale haired girl shyly.

"Well, Crystal, we can just deal with those later. The teachers hopefully won't give us too much."

"Oh, Vienna...they'll give us more than ever."

"I'll deal with those when they come up."

"What about the Potions test tomorrow?"

"WHAT?!? I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT!!!"

"See? Maybe we should study first."

"Eh...nah. It was just a surprise, that's all. I'll study on the way to class."


	8. Chapter 8

That night Vienna made her way outside, letting the wind dance over the tops of her bare shoulders. She pulled her strapless black top higher, her red cloak slung casually over one arm. The moonlight graced the grass like a silver kiss, the ethereal light beautiful on everything, turning the lake into a platter of gold upon which the shadow of leaves were served.

With no thoughts save for the scent of the wind, the grass, the air...she ran. She let her feet pound across the ground with no regard for teachers or anything else, just the slow beat of her breath in her ears, heart pounding in rhythm with it. She ran until she reached the gates of Hogwarts, and didn't stop until she was pressed, body heaving with breaths, against the cold iron. She pushed, slamming against the metal, panting with her run.

She pulled back, bright eyes flickering up to the tops of the gates, and she backed up, throwing her cloak onto the ground. She came pounding at the gates, feet slapping the ground as she pushed off, grabbing the bars and launching herself over the top of the bars. She fell to the ground at the bottom onto gravel, and lay stunned for a moment, pinpoints of pain all over her back.

But she wanted to...go...to be free. She knew it was breaking rules, and she knew that it would hurt her grades if she was caught...but she couldn't be here. It was her parents, everything about them...Slytherin just oozed everything about them. A death was considered normal, amusing...

Everything was just a joke...

And emotions, real ones, weren't allowed.

She lurched to her feet, running, running again, her lungs exploding against her ribs, and she felt her vision become star-spotted. Somehow the pain was welcome, a sign that she was still there and not just a loud dream, something she had made up to pass the time.

As she ran the town disappeared behind her into the black of night and she was engulfed by trees and a rocky landscape. She kept running until she fell, tripped over a tree-root, unable to fight any more. She began to cry for no real reason as she lay there, feeling like a silly child far from home.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Demanded a voice full of venom, dripping with scorn as she felt a blow delivered to her face.

Someone grabbed her head, pulling it back, revealing her milky throat, and her breath began to come in short, sporratic bursts. Everything was unclear, she couldn't see...her thoughts were blurred and she didn't know where she was. Why was she even out here? Why had she left the safety of her warm bed?

Was it to run from the creeping indescision that overwhelmed her, the stress of keeping up the outgoing, bouncy, perfect façade.

"I said..." Hissed the voice, bending her backwards painfully.

She growled low in her throat. "I KNOW what you said. I CHOSE not to answer, moron." She said as she flung her leg out, sending the figure crashing down onto their backside with a painful yelp.

She rolled to the side and stood, finding herself in a closed circle of black cloaked figures. Someone with a snake-like face and red eyes stood from where she had thrown him to the ground, and whipped out his wand.

She looked at his face.

Geez, it was ugly.

"Calm down, Micheal Jackson."

"What? What did you call me?"

"Nothing. It was just a statement of how your face looks like Botox gone wrong."

She felt a cold hand slap her, sending her reeling backwards into the arms of a cloaked figure, a male, apparently.

"Geez. Someone's a bit horny, aren't they?" She demanded, slamming her foot onto his instep, rage burning in her eyes. She spun to look at the person she had fallen into, and with a quick shove, he was on the ground.

She whipped out her wand, backing against a tree so that they couldn't get her from behind. She cursed herself for having left so suddenly.

"Master...what should we do with her?"

"Er...ahm...nothing? Let me go?" She suggested.

"Once you find out who she is, kill her."

The voice that had asked what they should do, with cold, glittering grey eyes, watched her. "Well? Who are you?"

"Who are you?" She shot back in return.

"No one of consequence...now answer my question."

"Vienna Lestrange." She said with a shrug, ready to attack them all.

Everyone paused, murmuring, and two figures stepped forwards, pulling back their hoods.

"Darling, welcome to your new sanctuary...the arms of the Dark Lord..." Said her father.

"Come join us!" Sang her mother.

"I'll rip your legs off first, bitch." She cursed at her mother, and took off running through the woods, dodging trees and rocks, finally making it to the outskirts of the villiage. Suddenly, with a pop, her mother appeared before her, grabbing her, and they re-appeared in the clearing.

She dropped her at Voldemort's feet. "Bow to your Master."

"I bow to NO ONE!" She screamed, trying to throw her mother off.

"Now, now...poppet, be good." Hissed her father, yanking her hair.

She winced, angry tears filling her eyes as they took her wand, hands held behind her back, and forced her to kneel. Voldemort tilted her chin up, looking at her face with an iron grip, even though she was trembling with the urge to get away.

"She'd be a good companion." He said thoughtfully, touching her hair with a cold hand, fingers then grazing her cheeks.

"What?" Asked her mother, obviously confused.

"A companion, perhaps for me...yes, she's certainly pretty enough, and I could break that firey temper of hers." He whispered with a sneer, looking down on her, fingers brushing her lips.

"Anything you wish, Master." Replied both her parents. They let her go, and this time they let her free, let her run all the way back to school in a blur of tears and hatred, over the gates, and into bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Vienna lay under the silk sheets shivering, the velvet comforter pulled high over her head. She sneezed, then coughed, and sneezed again. To top it off, she'd gotten a cold. What a wonderful night.

"Vienna? You coming to Potions?" Asked her room-mate, Crystal.

Vienna adamantly shook her head in refusal.

Crystal walked out, leaving her alone there. The silence was unbearable, so Vienna brought her battery-powered boombox out, which worked because it didn't need to pick up any signals. She put in a C.D. of rap, listening to the heavy beat as she drifted in and out of a nightmarish sleep, constantly caught in the dim, hazy fog of indescision and confusion that she was so unused to.

----

As the cold faded, it seemed to take her vitality, her spunk. Her teachers, while relieved, were worried that she no longer had full-contact karate battles with the boggarts, or attacked the potions with screams and curses. She did everything right, staying out of notice.

Rumor had it, she had told Draco to get another date, because she wasn't going to the dance.

She refused to speak to her old friends and stared into space continuously, looking out windows until someone had to pull her away due to the freezing cold, her beautiful eyes pale and watery, her skin horribly white. She let her hair lay in it's natural loose spirals, soft and black, on her shoulders, never bothering with the neon colors or anything else.

No one saw her speak unless she was called upon in class, and then her voice was soft and whispery, like the wind through the reeds on a dark river.

"Vienna...?" Harry asked during Care of Magical Creatures.

No response from the kneeling girl, working on the project given to them, feeding the animal apathetically.

Draco made a snide comment across the paddock and Ron growled, Hagrid blushing.

Harry knelt next to her, and touched her hand. "Vienna..."

"Please go away." She said, yanking her hand back, shivering again at human contact. She couldn't look at him, the Boy Who Lived.

Draco came, standing over her, the soft fabric of his cloak brushing against her in a swirl of chilly air, then the heat that came from his body. "Vienna. We need to talk. Be in the common room at five." He said, walking off again to her submissive, quiet nod.

"Vienna, what's WRONG with you?" Ron demanded.

Vienna started to crack, shivering badly, and stood up, her recently meek façade dropping slowly. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! MY PARENTS ARE FUCKING DEATH EATERS, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG! THEY WANT ME TO JOIN THEM, TO KILL HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE IN THE NAME OF PUREBLOODS! THEY WANT ME TO BE WHORE TO VOLDEMORT, JUST TO EARN THEM POWER! I'VE BECOME A PAWN IN A GAME I SWORE NOT TO PLAY, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? NOW YOU KNOW! NOW JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, ALRIGHT?!" She screamed at them.

Everyone watched her, and a few whispers broke out. Hagrid raised his hand. "Maybe y'should go talk ter Dumbledore..."

"Make me, you useless oaf." She hissed, spinning on her heel and sweeping off towards the castle, leaving her supplies sitting on the ground.

She could feel the Dream Team's eyes on her back, angry, confused. She hunched her shoulders against the wind and started to run again to the castle, bursting through the doors, and quickly into her common room with a choked sob, falling in front of the fire, shaking, trying to hold back the tears.

"Hello." Whispered a near inaudible voice from a couch, full and sweet, with the slightest edge of a rasp on it.

"Go away..." She sobbed, starting to cry.

"Alright." Was the response, and she heard a page turning.

Curiously, she looked up at who spoke, the tears glimmering in blood-red tracks down her cheeks, the firelight kissing them sunset-red.

A boy sat there, skin a delicate porcelain white, hair falling to his shoulders in hair an indefinite shade of black, almost grey, soft and wispy, delicate curls, the tips of which brushed his shoulders, loose, not anything like spirals...just, loose. He looked up at her, and his eyes were a gleaming turquoise, the firelight flecking it gold in the light. He watched her quietly, not saying anything, just looking.

Vienna stared at him, taking in his lean body, and his beauty, doll-like, his thick lashes settling on his cheeks each time he blinked, the slightest sprinkling of silver freckles across his nose. He was beautiful, that was the only way to describe it. Like a doll, fragile, yet ever so delicate to look on, the perfect picture.

"I've never seen you before."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't. I try not to be seen." He responded.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"But why?"

"Oh...because I don't want irritating friends, people I don't like, and those who I don't like yet find attractive somehow to bother me."

"What year are you in?"

"Sixth." He said.

"I'm in fifth."

"Interesting. How do you like it?"

"...What's your name?" She asked, avoiding answering the most questions she could.

"Jagaer Rion-Maul. And you? You must be the famous Vienna Lestrange."

"Yeah, lucky me." She said.

Slowly the drifted in and out of conversation, two now-anti-social students bonding together with gleaming smiles and secretive glances, playing a game to see who could get the other to reveal the most information, as the hours sped by, bourne on the bright wings of time.

A/N: Short chapters, sorry. My brain has been slowly disintegrating...not fun. lol. This chapter goes out to my darling Prince Patrick, from whose bedroom ceiling I would be hanging by my toes had I not updated, ;), and to Lizard, Xandra, and of course, as always, my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Bambi.


End file.
